


Practical Application

by plotbear



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: BDSM Scene, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Flogging, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, nitrogen play, rose flogging, sexy science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plotbear/pseuds/plotbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patty and Jillian play sometimes. It's fun, friendly, and sexy, no complications, just enjoying each other and mutual orgasms. Only tonight, Patty brought roses, and Jillian can't decipher what that really means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Application

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lothkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/gifts).



> *peeks into the fandom* Um hi, can I come play too?

When it was Patty’s turn to play, she showed up on the second floor of the firestation with a bouquet of thirteen vivid orange roses, the tips of their petals blushing a sunset red. Holtzmann’s brain stumbled over the genus and family; organics weren’t her strong point. She shook her head, finally noticing the unsure smile and the tiny tremble in Patty’s hands as she crossed the floor.

 

“Keep doing what you’re doing,” Patty murmured as she walked over to a table. “I still have prep to do. If you still want to, that is-”

 

“Course I do! We swore a blood oath, remember? Can’t take those things lightly.” Holtzmann pointed her soldering iron in Patty’s direction, grinning in relief when Patty shook her head and chuckled. Holtzmann went back to her invention, the other woman’s presence adding a sense of urgency to the proceedings.

 

She couldn’t stop the impulse to glance up now and then to see what Patty was doing. There was something arresting about watching her methodically clearing a table of debris and spare parts, wiping it down with Clorox wipes before covering it with couch cushions. Finally, she sat down at her desk with a pair of nail clippers and carefully removed the thorns and leaves from each and every rose before adding them to a beaker of water. Holtzmann considered cheating, asking Google to translate this strange language of flowers for her, but she decided to wait.

 

What really surprised her was the protesting screech that came from the other room as Patty hauled a full length mirror into the main space, adjusting it until it suited her liking. This was followed by the dull metallic thud of the liquid nitrogen container on the floor by the table. Had Patty mentioned that when they laid out the rules of the game?  

 

“Does that count as my point of cross-study interest?” Holtzmann gestured at the tank, feeling her stomach flip when Patty replied with a firm nod and a wicked smile. God damn that smile did things to her.

 

“It’s about as deep into science stuff as I’m comfortable with, anyway. It’s gonna be so cool, baby, you’ll love it. Trust me.”

 

_‘I do, with my life’_ rested right on the tip of Holtzmann’s tongue and stuck there like peanut butter. Instead she put down the soldering iron, bounced over and grabbed Patty’s hand, nuzzling it against her cheek and closing her eyes so Patty wouldn’t see inside of her when she was like this. It didn’t matter, Patty probably knew anyway. She was good with people like that.

 

“You ready, baby?”

 

“Willing and able, twenty-four seven, three hundred sixty-five days-”

 

“Ok, ok.” Patty used her other hand to rub the back of Holtzmann’s neck, and she could already feel herself starting to relax. “Strip down and lie on the table.”

 

Patty was halfway through the sentence when Holtzmann started stripping with reckless abandon, leaving her wrinkled clothes on the floor. Patty lifted an eyebrow and looked down at the pile with disapproval. She looked back up, and Holtzmann quietly bent down to pick up the clothes, folded them up, and put them on the arm of the couch without a word of protest. Patty rewarded her with a long hug, silent praise for a job well done.

 

“Do you want to keep your goggles on?” Patty asked after a long minute. Holtzmann paused in consideration.

 

“Can I? They’re safety.” She cursed herself for fumbling with her words; that wasn’t exactly what she meant to say. But somehow, Patty seemed to understand. She lead Holtzmann over to the table, and after rolling her eyes at Holtzmann’s puppy face, picked her up and laid her out on her stomach on the cushions. Holtzmann wiggled her butt, hoping to tempt Patty into giving it a pert smack, but she didn’t fall for it.

 

“Remember, keep the sass and fidgeting to a minimum. What’s your safeword?”

 

“Dyne.”

 

“Good. All you have to do is let yourself feel things, ok baby?”

 

“You make me feel like a naaturall womaaaannn…” Holtzmann crooned, barely swallowing a nervous giggle. There was no need to be nervous, after all. She and Patty had been playing around with various forms of stress relief (and mutual orgasm achievement) for four months at this point. After that one time Patty turned her ass bright red with a house slipper, how dangerous could a mere flower be?

 

“All right, smart ass.” She could hear the smile in Patty’s voice. Holtzmann let her eyes slip shut, allowing her mind to pick up on the nuances of her surroundings that usually went unnoticed: the glacier-slow plink of the drippy faucet in the bathroom, the threadbare patch on the couch cushion under her knees, the scent of metal, ozone, and just on the edge of it all, the roses.

Holtzmann settled in, waiting somewhat impatiently for something to happen-

 

The first brush of a petal against her skin made her croak like a frog.

 

“You ok, baby?” Holtzmann nodded, blowing out a long breath as she tried once more to keep still.

 

The petals returned, a little firmer now, sliding across her body like a paintbrush. Patty dragged the rosebud down her spine, the slight scratch of the sepal adding a bit of spice to the silken sensation. Holtzmann could feel goosebumps breaking out on her skin; she held on to the edges of the table and did her best to stay still.

 

The flower meandered to the valley in the small of her back, blazed a trail up the gentle slope of her ass and down the other side. Holtzmann bit her lip between her teeth as Patty payed extra special attention to the sensitive patch of skin on her inner thighs and behind her knees. It took monumental effort of will to suppress the urge to squirm under the onslaught, but she persevered.

 

Patty rewarded her patience with a solid hit, then another, rotating the flower so it didn’t land twice on the same side. It felt a lot like the time Erin tried to give her a massage by thumping her on the shoulders with her dainty fists. Patty was much more rhythmic with her hits; soon Holtzmann realized that since she didn’t have to anticipate when the next hit was coming, she could fully relax into it.

 

The aroma of the rose made her feel tipsy. The steady thud on her back loosened the tense muscles bunched under her skin. She could slip down into that warm, deep pool of golden syrup that Patty introduced her to the first time they ever played. Patty wouldn’t let her freefall; she always eased Holtzmann into it the way you’d ease into a steaming hot bath.

 

Just as Holtzmann’s hands released the edge of the table from their grip, Patty ran her fingers down Holtzmann’s spine in a caress gentler than the rose she wielded, took a step back...and brought the flower down on Holtzmann’s ass with a solid thwack that sent petals flying everywhere. Holtzmann groaned at the feel of it, but she was so submerged in that golden place that she couldn’t find the motivation to move. Patty said not to fidget, so she would be good and stay still.

 

The thudding came back, only now there were two roses; Patty was using them like a pair of drumsticks. Boom boom boom, boom boom. Holtzman thought she recognized the beat, but she couldn’t wrap her head around it. She allowed the thought to fade into the background. Bye bye thought, send a postcard.

 

Fingers splayed on her shoulder blades, was she ok? Yes, everything was green, go go Patty go. Chuckles trickled down to her ears, but there was no cruelty in them, just amusement and relief. Patty was happy, Holtzmann was floating, everything was incredible. Holtzmann took delight in knowing that it would only get better from there.

 

Thwack-thwack, and the scent of roses sent Holtzmann reeling as more petals burst like fireworks on her skin. She moaned into it, couldn’t help but writhe a little when she realized just how wet she was, how her entire body felt like it was blushing. Patty snuck a hand between her legs, testing the waters with a brief slip-slide of fingers that left Holtzmann whimpering.

 

On and on the flogging went, one or two buds at a time. Sometimes Patty teased by crushing silken petals into Holtzmann’s impact-reddened skin, sometimes she punished too much shifting with lightening-fast strikes of the bare stem on her ass. Holtzmann indulged in greed, soaking in every sensation and allowing herself to fall deeper, give more, be more for Patty.

 

“Color, babygirl.” Patty’s fingers twined into Holtzmann’s curls, an almost absent-minded petting that Holtzmann stretched into with a smile.

 

“Green, go go go.”

 

“Can you turn over for me? I’ll help-ok, slow down. One, two, three. There you go.” Holtzmann’s eyes cracked open; Patty’s grinning face protected her from the glare of overhead lights. “I’ll be right back. Just lie back, you’re being so good for me.”

 

The praise felt like pop rocks and Mountain Dew in her blood. The skin on her back sang as it brushed against the fabric of the cushions. She hoped there would be some good bruises left behind.

 

Patty came back into her view, wearing that particularly nervous and excited expression on her face that made Holtzmann want to kiss her and kiss her and kiss her all over. At least, until Patty slid two thick fingers inside her, barely searching for a moment before she found the spot that made Holtzmann’s mouth fall open and her back arch. Patty only managed a handful of deep thrusts before she pulled her hand away. Holtzmann ground her teeth down on a screech of dissatisfaction, a litany of curses dancing on the tip of her tongue.

 

“Much better than last time, baby! I’ll make a civilized human of you yet.” Patty kissed the top of her head right above her goggles and moved away. Holtzmann panted but held her tongue. She was being good tonight.

 

“Now just to warn you, this is going to feel very cold for just a moment and it’s gonna make a loud noise. If you want to stop now, I won’t be mad, and I’ll still give you an orgasm that’ll send you over the moon with cuddles after. Just say the word.” Patty’s voice held a calm note of concern, but Holtzmann waved it away with a languid flick of the wrist.

 

“You’d never let bad stuff happen. _Greeeen_. Go. Enthusiastic **yes**.” Holtzmann closed her eyes, not needing them open to know that Patty’s eyes were sparkling. She heard the shuffle and clang of the liquid nitrogen container, a pop, swish-

 

“Here we go.”

 

The frozen roses shattered like glass across Holtzmann’s chest, shocking her eyes open as the stinging blast of cold almost immediately gave way to a cool, powdery sensation. She shivered as goosebumps broke out over her skin. Patty was there immediately, scooping her up bridal-style and carrying her over to the mirror.

“Just look at you. You should be up in the MOMA, baby.”

 

Holtzmann turned her head to the mirror, squinting slightly at herself in the reflection. There was a streak of fire crossing her breasts, the pigment of the roses branding her with a vivid glow. Her hair was tousled, pupils blown, and there was a fine sheen of sweat covering her from head to toe. With a slight adjustment, she could see the nearly oval marks and lengthy welts on her back. Fuck yeah, that was going to look incredible in the morning.

 

Holtzmann wrapped her arms around Patty’s neck, kissing her anywhere and everywhere she could reach: eyelids, mouth, the spot on the underside of her jaw where she placed just a dab of White Linen every morning. Each kiss was a thank you, a promise, a wild declaration of feelings that she was too far gone to speak out loud and have them mean something more than the intoxicated ramblings of a subspace high. Patty held her closer, almost too tight, and it sent Holtzmann tumbling even further into paradise.

 

“So there you go. I got my romanticism, you got your science. I’m so proud of you.” Patty carried her over to the couch, wrapping her up in a blanket with another kiss on the forehead.

 

“Hey Patty,” Holtzmann nuzzled against her chest, feeling lighter and giddier than the one time she and Abby had way too much fun with a helium tank. “Need a translation.”

 

“For what, baby?”

 

“Don’t speak flower. I _see_ the cypher, but I can’t parse the meaning.” Holtzmann could feel Patty stiffen, then release a slow breath.

 

“Don’t worry about it. Thought they’d look gorgeous on you, that’s all.” Holtzmann hummed, content to accept the lie for now. She could be patient and bide her time.

 

Next time it was her turn to play, and Patty already agreed to restraints.

  
  
  
  



End file.
